


don't be a stranger

by chiipmunk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crime, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiipmunk/pseuds/chiipmunk
Summary: Lisa would be lying if she said that she’s not even slightly tempted to join in on the fun; she’s been getting inviting looks all evening, the kind that promises her a few distracting hours of thrill and pleasure.But no.She only has eyes for one person tonight: the gorgeous woman across the room.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	don't be a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still experimenting with my writing. so, for the fun of it, i decided to write something a little bit more descriptive without using any section breaks. anyways, enjoy this totally different, much shorter au :)

Lisa sits at her somewhat isolated table, cradling her martini as she watches the crowded gala with a raised brow. The night is lively to say the least, raucous laughter filling the hall, band in full swing, waiters scurrying to serve drinks to the affluent guests. She’d be lying if she said that she’s not even slightly tempted to join in on the fun; she’s been getting inviting looks all evening, the kind that promises her a few distracting hours of thrill and pleasure.

But no. 

She only has eyes for one person tonight: the gorgeous woman across the room. 

She doesn’t even know what it is about her that’s so mesmerizing, but god, she looks at her and she just _knows_ that she is the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. She’s not the only one who thinks so, as expected, because many men have approached her, hoping to make their move, only to be turned down with a reserved stare and a stone cold expression. Maybe that’s what arouses Lisa’s interests, the mystery that makes her untouchable, almost out of reach. 

And to be fair, this woman has every right to act like this. She’s so intimidating, standing in a black sheer dress that shows all the graceful lines of her form, her shoulder-length hair framing the outline of her face so perfectly, her ruby red lipstick highlighting her plump lips. She’s elegantly holding herself straight, chin high, while examining her surroundings with her cat-like eyes. Everything about her radiates regality. She’s perfect.

It’s such a shame she has to die. 

Lisa takes in a deep breath before stopping one of the waiters in his tracks. She slips him enough bills to catch his attention. 

He subtly tucks the money in his pocket, gives her a plastered smile, and asks, “How can I help you?”

“Have the band play something slow, will you?” The waiter nods and heads off. 

This is it. She’s putting her plan in motion. 

She’s walking towards the other side of the room, her steps slow and collected, when she starts to think about the time she got herself caught up in this mess. 

It was raining that day, and she was soaking wet as she walked inside the crummy, poorly lit room, cursing whoever called her in so early. It was just about six in the morning, so it was no surprise that she felt exhausted out of her mind. She looked around. The walls had peeling paint, there were only a few metal chairs and a table scattered around the abandoned place, and there weren’t any files for her on the table, just a small envelope, which was highly unusual. Lisa cautiously reached for it, pulling out a series of pictures of a woman that looked about her age. She was at a club, drinking and conversing with her friends, completely unaware that she’s being photographed. The photos were of low quality, which indicated that they were discreetly taken, probably in a rush. But Lisa could still make out her features, her fierce eyes and her captivating aura. She didn’t even realize that she was staring at the pictures for longer than she should until she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. 

“Jennie Kim. Twenty seven.” The voice she recognized as Sehun said. “She’ll be attending Joohyun’s gala in Gangnam next week, and you’re on the guestlist.” 

Lisa turned around, her expression looking a little peeved. “Wait, that’s everything?” She was genuinely confused by the vagueness of this whole thing. If she wasn’t gonna get a file with all the information she needed on her target, the least she could get is a backstory, or anything to help her out, really. 

Sehun pursed his lips and shrugged in response, and she knows that this is his way of letting her know that she won’t get anything else out of him. Maybe he was as unaware as she was, she couldn’t tell. But this silence meant no good. She had a gut feeling that this was something else, something far more dangerous than anything she had ever done before. 

So here she is, approaching _the_ Jennie Kim. She knows her chances are slim. Oh, for fuck’s sake, the only person she’s seen talking to Jennie for more than fifteen seconds is that brunette friend of hers, who, by the way, looks way too friendly and harmless to be associated with someone like her. But right now, Jennie’s standing all alone, a glass of champagne in her hand, eyes on her phone, and Lisa knows that this is the only chance she’ll get to do something. She tries to maintain her composure, wears a confident expression on her face, and clears her throat. She’s just about to open her mouth to speak when Jennie beats her to it. 

“Listen,” Jennie deadpans, not even bothering to look up from the phone, “I’m flattered that you think I’m ‘pretty’ or ‘hot’ or ‘a doll’, really, but I’m not looking for company right now, so enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Lisa blinks. “I just came over here to admire your dress,” she says, “If I’m not mistaken, that’s Chanel couture.” That gets her attention. “Isn’t that the one from last fall’s collection?”

“It most certainly is…” She finally shifts her gaze, makes contact with Lisa’s eyes, a slightly intrigued expression on her face. Her eyes. Fuck. _Her eyes_. They tell Lisa so much. They tell her that she’s a guarded pistol, a wildcard, unpredictable and a bit self-willed, someone she wouldn’t want to mess with, and that entrances Lisa more, if that’s even possible. 

“Well, you have impeccable taste,” Lisa says, “Viard really outdid herself this time.” 

“Agreed.” She nods. “Still, she’s no match for Karl Lagerfeld.” 

“Of course.” 

That puts the conversation to an end, much to Lisa’s dismay. She tries to come up with something to talk about, but Jennie won’t stop staring at her for some reason, making it hard for Lisa to focus on anything, and it’s really frustrating. When they spend a few seconds in this uncomfortable silence, Jennie snorts then mockingly says, “So this is your move? Fashion?” 

Lisa smirks. “Well, it worked, didn’t it?”

“It did?” 

“You’ve spoken more words to me than I expected. I’d say I’ve succeeded.” 

Jennie hums in amusement. “I suppose so,” she says. “What do you want?” 

And then Lisa hears it, the sensual tune echoing from where the band is playing, setting the mood. This is _her_ song. _Her_ chance. Just in time. She reaches out her hand as an answer, nodding towards the floor where couples have already started to dance. 

Jennie’s lips curve up as she carefully eyes her. She hesitates for a few seconds before giving in. “What the hell, it’s been a while.” She places her hands on top of Lisa's, letting her lead the way. 

They start to dance, Jennie’s hand on Lisa’s shoulder, the other clasped around her palm. Their proximity is totally normal, but this is the closest Lisa’s gotten to her face and she’s feeling a lot of things she shouldn't be feeling right now. They sway with the beat, changing their steps in time with the music. 

“So,” Jennie says, “do you do this a lot?” 

“Do what?”

“Walk up to a woman, talk about her interests to charm your way in, ask for a dance.”

“Sometimes,” answers Lisa. “Never with a gorgeous woman like you.” 

“Hmm.” Jennie furrows her brows as she stares into her eyes. Lisa can tell that she’s searching for something, genuineness maybe. “So walk me through this. Tell me how this night will go.” 

“Well..” She surprises Jennie by twirling her around, gives her a cocky smile when she comes back into her arms. “We’ll have a lovely time dancing, I’ll probably throw in a comment about how beautiful you are.” 

Jennie rolls her eyes at that. 

“I’ll get us both drinks so we can keep talking, and I’ll tell you a bit about myself, like how awkward I was in high school, just to try and make you laugh.” She catches a glimpse of a faint smile on Jennie’s lips. “And if things go well, like _really_ well, I’ll ask you if you want to go and watch the skyline up on the roof.” 

“Huh.” Jennie crooks a brow. “They fall for that?” she teasingly asks.

“You’d be surprised.” 

They move to the beat of the music, looking into each other’s eyes, and Lisa hates it, hates that she’s actually enjoying her time, hates that she has to remind herself why she’s here in the first place, hates that she’ll feel this twinge of guilt when she gets this over with. There’s only one rule in this profession, and she just had to break it, didn’t she? But she really can’t help it, not when Jennie’s staring at her like this, like it's proof enough of _something_. She’s not imagining it. 

“Then what?” Jennie interrupts her thoughts. “What’s your grand finale for the night?” Lisa spins her again, this time Jennie expects it, because she’s on balance, dancing it out gracefully. And when Lisa gently pulls her back in, she lands in her arms, her back pressed against her chest. 

“Now that,” Lisa softly says in her ear, almost whispering, “is up to you.” She can feel how Jennie’s chest slightly rises upon hearing that. And Lisa is picturing them already: making out in the elevator of the first hotel they come across, kissing her while they’re tangled between the sheets, leaving marks all over her neck, feeling her porcelain skin until she hears her cry her name, begging for her touch. 

Jennie allows her to twirl her again so that they’re face to face. And when Lisa’s hand trails down her back to rest on her hip, brushing it so lightly, Jennie closes her eyes and lets out a soft sigh. 

They stay like this for about another minute or so before Jennie speaks up again. “You know, I was surprised you decided to approach me after staring at me all night.” 

That takes Lisa aback. 

“You really think I didn’t notice you?” Jennie says, her gaze growing a bit irate. 

“Can you blame me?” Lisa says, trying to tame that challenging look in her eyes. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” 

Jennie hums in a tone that seems to approve of her endearing response. But her expression remains unfazed, her eyes sinister, a dangerous smile on her face. She moves her hand up Lisa’s shoulder, grazing her neck. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were watching me.” 

Lisa feels her breath hitch. 

And when Jennie notices that, she smirks. She suddenly presses herself against Lisa’s chest, leans in, and whispers, “You’re not as sly as you think you are.” 

Her song ends.

A rousing tune takes over. 

Jennie doesn’t let go of her. In fact, she does the exact opposite by holding onto her tightly, her steps turning into strides, her hips moving quicker, making it hard for Lisa to keep up with her. To an outsider, it might seem like Lisa's the one leading the dance, but that’s not the case at all, because Jennie’s in control of everything right now, and Lisa fights off the urge to resist her dominance, not wanting to add frustration to her shortening fuse.

“I have to say, you’re very charming,” says Jennie, a wry look on her face. “This act of yours had me doubting myself for a second there.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb now.” She lets out a dry laugh, replacing it by a sneer in a blink of an eye. ”Hiding a handgun in the slit of your dress? It’s like you want me to blow your cover.” 

As soon as these words leave her lips, Lisa knows that the party’s over. She doesn’t even try to reach for her gun, knowing full well that any attempt would be useless, so she keeps following Jennie’s lead. It’s only a matter of time now. 

“This was fun though.” Jennie looks over Lisa’s shoulder, gazing at something behind her. Lisa wants to turn them around to try and steal a glance of what she’s looking at, but Jennie’s hold is too firm, too assertive. And she doesn’t have to anymore, because not a second later, she feels a gun barrel pressed against her back, and of _fucking_ course, it’s none other than her brunette friend from earlier. The woman is standing too close from behind for anyone else to even notice that something unusual is going on, and Lisa knows she’s fucked. 

“Now if you don’t mind,” Jennie says, breaking free from the embrace, “you’ll join me and Jisoo for a little walk.” 

“Don’t act suspicious,” Jisoo says in a hushed voice. After kneeling down to discreetly grab the gun from Lisa’s thigh holster, she gives her a little push, covering the gun with her clutch. Lisa takes back whatever she said about the woman looking harmless. 

Jennie’s leading the way, she gets them out of the hall and into the corridors of the building. And when they’re out of everybody’s sight, Jisoo’s shoves start getting more aggressive, making Lisa stumble on her steps quite a few times. Lisa tries _so_ hard to think of how she can turn this around, but she knows it’s a dead end. It would be a miracle if she just managed to save her ass somehow. She feels herself running out of time when Jennie reaches the stairway, climbs it up, and pushes a heavy steel door open. 

They’re on the roof. How ironic. 

“Get on your knees.” Jisoo orders, her voice barely heard over the wind.

Lisa complies, watches as Jennie pulls out a pair of handcuffs from her clutch and walks over to her. She clasps both of Lisa’s hands behind her back, handcuffing them together a little bit too tight, and Lisa winces in pain. She places herself in front of her, the mischievous expression on her face now replaced by something much darker. 

“Just get this over with.” Lisa knows she’s playing a deadly game, a game that she’s most definitely losing, but a part of her had the urge to break Jennie. To make her explode.

“What? You want me to shoot you?” She mockingly laughs. “How dull.” 

Lisa musters all the courage she has and stares her right in the face.

“Oh, we’re going to have so much fun together.” Jennie leans in close, her fingertips lightly brushing the side of her face. 

That’s the last thing Lisa feels before Jisoo pistol-whips her in the back of her head, leaving her unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> this was all over the place, i know. but i kind of like this trope? i've been reconsidering keeping it as a one shot, so let me know what you think :) kudos and comments are definitely welcomed! 
> 
> i didn't proofread much because i've been swamped with work lately, so i apologize if you encountered any mistakes while reading.
> 
> i'm on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/parkchiipmunk), come say hi! 
> 
> (also, the song i had on repeat while writing this was 'soft glove 1' by lina tullgren, if anyone cares lol)


End file.
